


Soulmates: Inquisitor

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Passing mention of Merana, Passing mention of Varric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time due to having borne witness to the Ogre killing King Cailan at Ostagar.--Time to meet someone important!





	Soulmates: Inquisitor

The keep of Skyhold is immense - not like Kirkwall, but that's a city - and still in need of repairs. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Liane received a message. We were needed. So I snuck us in. Left Storyteller a clue that we were inside.

After about half the day, we were able to see him, albeit briefly. And a little while later, we got to meet the Inquisitor, head of the Inquisition.

Merana is nice, which is unusual to find in a Dalish Elf. And she's willing to meet our 'friend'. I hope this goes well; I know Liane wants to spend time with Storyteller. But we'll have to move out before dawn in the morning.

Merana knows where to find us out there. And I don't think she'll begrudge Storyteller and my sister their brief reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
